Forum:Character Page Formatting
---- ---- I'll play with gallery formatting, and see if we can make it look a bit better, more uniform. And we'll definitely want to start moving images to the article body as it grows. I'm just really worried about the size of it as. I've been watching our galleries grow over the past weeks, and several are now nearly as large as the article's text area. I really think that shouldn't happen, especially since, as I explained, they aren't technically our resources to use. I'll reiterate; I strongly recommend we limit ourselves to the bare minimum of what we need to adequately document an article. And if we want to maintain a full gallery, let's limit what's visible on the primary article to our 4-8 best images, and relegate everything else to a separate gallery. Like the DC Universe Wiki does. I like the tab template, but I don't know how to implement one. And we need to be careful if we do. The example you indicated is only partially functional; anyone viewing that article in monobook ends up having all tabs displayed at once. That's something we would need to avoid, but if implemented properly such a mechanic might be a good way of limiting the size of an "items dropped" section. -- Heaven's Agent 21:13, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :I do see where you are coming from some points. Rest assured that we are well within the copyright laws. As long as we don't start gaining money from this site and advertise the game properly (as this wiki is all about after all) than we are safe with using their represented, realeased-to-the-public images. :What I am concerned about is that if we start offering full pages devoted to galleries it will encourage more posters to throw up those pointless screenshots in a bid to fill them. I mean, it's fine to have a screenshot of Nightwing or Starfire demonized but do we really need three images of Nightwing standing over a tied up Killer Croc? :Ah, a compromise; we have 4-8 representative images on the main page gallery and then have a link to an additional gallery page for the remaining images (This way we're both happy. You have your neat and tidy galleries and I can continue to hunt down rare materials). I'll just have to keep an eye on the fanish screen captures. Images really should only be a problem for the "big" characters like the Trinity anyway. :As for what images should be on the main page, I vote for the initial concepts, renders and advertisement images that were released on the officiall website before the game's release. That should be a good enough representation. :P.S. geeze Lois Lane's sprite looks skanky. Netherith 16:36, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :: Actually, we are far from complying with copyright law. As an example, fair use only provides us with the ability to host depictions of roughly 10% of any copyrighted work, and that would include in-game character models; we'd be able to upload a screenshot of Superman's shoulder. But as I mentioned, it's not the greatest of concerns. We're free advertising, and any company would be crazy to shut such advertising down. Any concerns will be alleviated even further by properly citing the images we host. :: I do like your compromise; I love the images you've been hunting down, and I never wanted to exclude them from the project entirely, but they need to have a proper place. And, unfortunately, policing uploads is simply part of the job of an Admin; you won't have to do that alone, though we might want to consider creating image standards, such as minimum and/or maximum image dimensions, file type, quality, etc. As for the types of images depicted in galleries, I agree those mentioned should take priority. They're going to be some of the most professional images of any character or location we can find, as well as the most accurate depictions of what a player might encounter in game. :: Finally, I have to agree about the character model for Lois Lane. I wish it were just the result of the image quality, but even in game it looks as if they probably didn't take as much time designing her as they should have. -- Heaven's Agent 20:46, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Batman Page Any better? Netherith 08:14, May 2, 2011 (UTC) : I think so. I went ahead an made some minor formatting changes. The gallery formatting should make the appearance more uniform for viewers and editors using both of the project's skins, while maintaining general alignment and positioning. Increasing the size of the headings under the Involvement section will allow for more differentiation between them and the individual Arc entries that will be added beneath them. -- Heaven's Agent 13:21, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :: How's the new char infobox template coming along? I will need it completed in order to fully enact the new layout to all other character pages. Also, the gallery pages are sufficient (Batman/Gallery, Wonder Woman/Gallery)? Netherith 13:59, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::: The template's ground to a halt, for the moment. I'm trying to figure out how to vary its appearance based on the skin a visitor uses when viewing the project; the current color scheme clashes horribly with the style of our monobook skin. I'm not giving up on it though. ::: I like the look of the galleries thus far, though we might consider moving the ToC to the right of the articles, so that it doesn't push the gallery further down the page. As an aside, thanks for cleaning up the defunct style categories I had created. The current setup is much better, and I though I had cleaned up those initial attempts. -- Heaven's Agent 21:03, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::No problem. I was doing archival work in some of my other wikias so I just continued it on to this one. I need to start categorising the current images at some point. Use the Batman page as an experiment to see how the template will look in action; sometimes helps for me. ::::Also, head into the staff page and jot down your speciality. Netherith 11:58, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Table/Infobox Appearance |} I think I've figured out how to define table appearance, and as such infobox appearance, based on the skin someone views the projects in. I'll play around with it a bit, and if it works I'll post some picks here for you to take a look at. I'm so excited. :D -- Heaven's Agent 20:37, May 20, 2011 (UTC) : Success! By using predefined table styles, we can assign unique parameters based on skin. After making this alteration, I took some screens of one of our articles under both the wikia skin and monobook; what do you think? -- Heaven's Agent 22:17, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :: O.o :: Gah, I knew the Wikia skin offered less text space than Monobook, but I never realized quite how much less. Having those two screen shots next to each other really calls attention to the difference. -- Heaven's Agent 01:33, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Good work. This will be good for the mob NPCs. Instead of a race parameter though, we should change it to group. I'm also not sure about the Hostile/Friendly parameters as there are some mobs in which this parameter is kind of pointless (Alert and Raid mobs or instances where heroes/villains do not encounter them (eg JLA Containment Area). :::A different set of parameters will be needed for the iconic characters. Netherith 04:34, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :::: We can add optional parameters as needed, to account for differences between regular mobs and iconics. Or we could use two separate templates, one for strict game mobs and one for lore-based characters. I'll leave that decision up to you. :::: I'm not sure about changing race to groups. I mean, they're two very different things. Just looking at gorillas present in the game, we have two distinct factions: those under the command of Grodd, and those led by Ultra Humanite. And niether group has an official designation within the game. We could keep the race parameter, or species, or whatever we want to call it, and add an optional faction parameter for those mobs that actually belong to a designated group. :::: I like the aggressiveness section from an old-time MMO gamer's perspective; when you're looking stuff up that exists out in the open, its sometimes nice to know what's going to come after you and what's not. If included in some of the infoboxes, that's one section I'd like to see in all of them. That said, if you don't really care for it, I can cut it from the template entirely. Ultimately, it may prove too clunky anyway; I can't think of any instances off the top of my head, but there's always a possibility that any mob that appears in multiple locations within the game could function differently from one version to another. -- Heaven's Agent 05:10, May 21, 2011 (UTC)